They Say It's In the Way We Look At Each Other
by planetofmars
Summary: "I've screamed louder for you." A little something set after 7x4.


**Title:** They Say It's In the Way We Look At Each Other

**Rating: **Mature

**Pairing:** Morgan/Reid

**Summary:** A little something set after 7x4.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds, nor any of these characters.

_**They Say It's In the Way We Look At Each Other**_

Spencer concentrates on keeping his lids closed, but he can only imagine what Derek must look like now that he had retaliated. True, they weren't far from Quantico, and Derek had threatened retaliation, but only time would tell. Until then, Spencer basked in his temporary glory. In fact, he was quite impressed with himself; it had been sometime since he and Derek had participated in this sort of banter. A scare on Halloween here, and a joke there did not compare to this largehearted prank.

It was apparent, Derek thought, that Spencer was reemerging, and it caused a happy twinge of a smile to tug at his lips insistently. The Spencer he had known, had befriended such a long time ago, was making an appearance, if slowly at a time. The awkward yet insistent man carried on, and Derek couldn't rest easy in his seat, too absorbed by a sudden flare of feeling. Derek could not distract himself with music, Spencer had made sure of that, and even if he could, he figures he wouldn't want to. A sense of relief washes over him, and the rest of the trip leaves a soothing reassurance.

Derek would have his payback, but it would not be immediate; he would allow Spencer to have his victory, for now. The plane touches down, and Derek is more than ready to go home, but not before asking Spencer if he wanted to join him. "You're not trying to get me back, are you?" Spencer questions, brow raised and a hint of laughter in his voice. Derek promises him that he isn't, and even if he were, Spencer would still have joined him because he trusted Derek, and Derek would never break that trust.

Bend, maybe, but never break.

"You know, I think I'm hearing impaired now," Derek says, Spencer's back naked and flush against his bedroom door.

Spencer merely smirks at him before saying, "I've screamed louder for you."

Derek decides words are suddenly far fetched, and surges forward to place an open mouth kiss to the willing man caught in his embrace. Still, after all this time, Spencer's kisses still held and air of innocence laced with knowledge almost never set into motion except with him, of course. Spencer trails his hands up along Derek's biceps, resting soundly on either side of his neck, soothing his fingers against the warmth of his bared skin. Derek releases his hold just long enough for the both of them to rid of any excess clothing, hips shimmying their way out of black boxer briefs. Spencer moves them back towards the bed, and Derek can't do anything but tag along, any and all sense driven astray.

Whatever thought of retaliation soon flees Derek's mind as the two fight for control. Spencer's legs sit along either side of Derek's thighs, and it is the worst type of torture—waiting. Derek knows how to be patient; it's how he has gotten most things in his life, but this is not something he can ever wait too long for. With a jolt of his hips, Derek has Spencer pinned beneath him, tongue trailing down along a pale throat before before teeth nip bluntly down at a slender shoulder. Spencer grins up at him, an honest to god smile, as he brings him down for a kiss: quick and messy.

Time appears to hold still as Derek works patiently to open Spencer up, the effort is appreciated, but almost always pushes Spencer pass his comfort zone when it comes to intimacy. Derek has never been one to rush, making sure that Spencer won't get hurt, and that was not something he was use to. Spencer was not use to being cared for in such a manner, nothing more than being used or worse, just happening to be there. That train of thought quickly vanishes, though, as Derek flicks his wrist and pulls Spencer back into the present; it was a good trick. Spencer smiles, a helpless moan catching in his throat as he tells Derek that he is ready.

Derek's grin is both playful and alluring, and as his fingers dig into the smooth flesh of Spencer's hips, it looks nothing more than adoring. Spencer's heart feels as though it comes to a complete stop as Derek breaches his body, the feeling is always the same, and serves to capture him wholly. Spencer twists one hand in to the cotton sheets as the other grasps blindly at any and all of Derek's warm skin it can, bringing him down for a kiss as Derek raises him just a bit higher; reaching just a bit deeper. Derek's pace is causal, if but a bit faster, like he's excited about something, and cannot wait. Spencer grinds his hips downward, meeting him mid thrust.

The mood is overall light with a hint of seduction, and Derek cannot help but to feel happy, nothing more or less, just happy, and it is something he hasn't felt in quite a while. Unfortunately, the last two or so years they had barely been able to keep each other afloat. Today had given Derek hope that things would ultimately pick up, and that they would be able to reestablish themselves. A mouth presses to his collarbone, teeth skimming across the skin there as wide eyes stare up at him questioningly. Derek concentrates his all on sending Spencer over the edge, and soon he gets what he wants.

Spencer's body is completely relaxed, mind sedated even as Derek continues to move inside of him; thrusts becoming more and more out of sync. When Derek comes apart, Spencer rolls them over, once again switching their positions. Spencer allows his mouth to wander, hands accompanying him across Derek's lower abdomen as he works his way up, and Derek is in no position to protest. Spencer's body envelops his, Derek's hands trails along his exposed backside as their joined fronts spark a new wave of lust, but neither is there yet. Spencer outlines the symmetry of Derek's face; it's damn well near perfect, and counts down the final seconds before the clock on the nightstand indicates that it is a new day before saying, "Well, it's been three years, feel any different?"

Derek presses their mouths together, teeth tugging gently at the other mans bottom lip. "Very," he says, and Spencer doesn't question that, mainly because he feels the same. His eyes flutter shut, Derek's breath mingling hotly with his own; this was good—they were good for each other. Spencer rests his head upon Derek's shoulder, nose nuzzling his neck as neither make any attempt at moving from their current positions. Spencer feels content, hand residing comfortably along Derek's naked side, their legs intertwined.

"I'm still going to get you back, even better this time," Derek warns, a sleepy tone attached to his words.

"You can try, but I'm already on to you," Spencer replies, eyes still closed.

"You think you are, but you aren't."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"Yes, it does, just not to you,"Derek argues, no real malice to his voice as he drifts off to sleep.

"I'm still the MIT graduate here, nothing of yours is safe," Spencer mumbles victoriously before joining him.


End file.
